Opposites attract
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: Emily is the smartest girl in school. Jason is the head jock. Emily is seen as Perfection. Jason is seen as a leader. After a fiasco in homeroom, they are forced to work together. Will anyone be able to help these two get along? or will they prove opposites DON'T attract? A.N someone asked for another Jason and Emily story. well, here it is! (Jason/OC Percabeth Leo/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Well, Someone asked for another Emily/Jason so I happily obliged. Though, this story is going to be in 3****rd**** Person. So bear with me, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 1: _Status Quo _

It was 6:30 AM in the Lanchester house. Emily sat up and stretched. She then walked to the bathroom and saw that she looked absolutely horrid. All hair had magically floated and stuck up on the right side of her head. She sighed.

This was going to be a long morning.

Meanwhile, it was 6:30 in the Grace house, and Jason had woken up by not so gracefully out of his bed. He banged on the wall five times. This had been the 7th time his sister had woken him up by playing her Heavy Metal music extremely loud. He stood in the mirror and mussed with his hair until it had that somewhat sexy bed head look.

Emily had pinned her blonde hair in a curly up-do and made sure not a single hair stood out of place. When she felt it was satisfactory she moved on to clothes. She had always picked out her clothes for the week every Sunday but this was special case because it was the first day of her junior year and she decided to make this year her year. She put on the pale pink sleeveless shirt and her black skinny jeans and headed downstairs.

Jason walked back into his room and picked up one of the T-Shirts off his floor that smelt the least horrid and put on one of his many Varsity Letterman jackets. He walked downstairs and saw that his father and his Step-Witch, Hera were already up and drinking their morning coffee. Zeus looked over his newspaper at Jason.

"Good morning, father. Hera." He said, grabbing an apple and his protein shake. He watched as his sister walked down the stairs and braced himself.

"Thalia! _THALIA!" _he heard Hera scream. Thalia took out her ear bud and turned with a raised eyebrow. "Could you turn down your horrid music?"

"Could you turn down your attitude?" Thalia retorted. Hera gasped, shocked and turned to Zeus. Zeus looked up and sighed

"Thalia, don't talk to your mother like that."

"She's _not_ my mother."

"Come on, Thalia. Let's just go." Jason always had to play mediator in Thalia and Hera's fights because their father didn't really care.

Emily walked downstairs and saw her best friend, Lyric and her mom chatting over a cup of coffee while their other best friend, Annabeth, sat quietly reading her book.

"Don't you have your own house?" Emily said, with fake annoyance.

"My mom had to go to work early. And Annabeth was just reading on the steps of her house so we came here." Lyric said.

"Now, I'm just reading in a house." Annabeth said, laughing. "Nice improvement, Lyric."

"One step at a time, Annabeth." Annabeth is a reserved girl. She doesn't talk to anyone other than Lyric and Emily. She had pale blond hair like Emily and typically wore baggy clothes to draw less attention to her and usually that worked. The only thing that really made her stand out was her startling gray eyes, which she inherited from her mother.

Now, Lyric was the exact opposite. Everything about her screamed, "Look at me!" She wore skinny jeans with one leg red and one leg black. She always wore quirky T-Shirts, for example, Today's read "Hello Kitty is my bitch." And to top it off she wore personality glasses. She was an artist, and not just drawing but she was a Singer, Dancer, and musician.

Emily likes to think of herself as a healthy mix between the two. She was quiet and reserved like Annabeth but she could stick up for herself like Lyric. Emily grabbed her to-go cup of coffee and Lyric shot up. "Come on gang! Down the yellow brick road!" She shouted. Emily laughed and shook her head. She went and kissed her mom on the cheek. Before heading out the door.

Jason walked outside and already saw his best friends, Leo and Percy, leaning against his car. He laughed, "What if I didn't want to give you guys a ride?"

"That would imply you have a choice." Percy said. Jason and Percy had become friends soon after they stopped hating each other. They'd always been competitive when it came to sports. Percy was captain of the Swimming, Wrestling, and Basketball teams. While Jason was Captain of the Football, Baseball and Lacrosse teams. Leo was only captain of the Soccer team but him and Jason have always been friends.

He noticed that his friends weren't looking at him anymore and turned. Across the street he saw _her. _Everything about the girl screamed "Perfection." Her hair, her clothes, even her glasses, which were placed properly up the bridge of her nose.

Jason hated it.

Jason hated _her. _

She must've noticed them too because when he looked up, she was already looking at him with a scowl on her "Perfect" face. They made eye contact, which she broke in a matter of seconds by rolling her eyes and ducking into her gray hybrid. Her best friend, Lyric, just shook her head and ducked into the passenger seat. Annabeth looked past him, at Percy, and smiled slightly. Jason looked to his friend and saw a blush creeping up his face.

"Status Quo, dude." Jason said, getting in his car.

"Yea, I know." Percy sighed before getting in the backseat.

"Jocks don't date bottom feeders. That's the way it was when our brothers went here, when our _dads_ went here"

"Hey! My dad was a bottom feeder!" Leo said, matter-of-factly.

"My point is Jocks and bottom feeders don't mix."

Emily gripped her steering wheel so tight her knuckles began to pale. She kept muttering things like 'dumb jock' and other colorful sayings.

"Em, just calm down. He didn't even say anything, chances are that might be the only time you see for the rest of the school year." Lyric said, reassuring.

Though that reassurance was short lived because as soon as they walked into homeroom, Percy, Leo and Jason were already sitting down.

"_Shit."_ Emily said under her breath. "You jinxed us." She said, accusing Lyric.

"How so?" Lyric raised an eyebrow.

"_Chances are, you wont see him for the rest of the school year." _Emily mocked. "Well, now I'll see him for the whole flipping year!"

"Maybe it's not jinxed, maybe it's destiny." Lyric smiled.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her. "I will hurt you."

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Ms. Lanchester, Ms. Pandore." Our Principal, Chiron Brunner, said as we walked in. Emily figured that he was their homeroom teacher as well.

Lyric tipped her imaginary hat at the man. "'Sup, Chiron." Then she reached across his desk and took half of the muffin he had out.

"Ah, Ms. Pandore, a pleasure as always." He pointed across the room. "Why don't you both take the seats across Mr. Grace and Mr. Valdez."

Emily's eyes widen. "Are you sure there's no other seat?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Lanchester. All the other seats are occupied."

"Come on, Em." Lyric nudged her. "It's just 30 minutes."

"Whatever." She said, already walking toward the seats.

Emily sat down and definitely noticed Jason look at her weird. She widened her eyes at him as if daring him to say something. He scoffed and turned back to Leo. Emily saw Lyric pull out her sketch book and knowing Lyric she was going to be out for a couple of hours. So, Emily pulled out her book but she couldn't help but hearing Jason and Leo's conversation.

"So, how're you and Lacey?" she heard Jason ask Leo.

"Nothing's going on with me and Lacey, I told you I don't like her like that. How are you and—oh wait, you don't have anyone." Leo laughed.

"Shut up. I'll have you know that 2 of the hottest girls in school are already fighting over me."

Now, it was Emily's turn to scoff.

Leo turned to his best friend to convince him not to say anything but he was already narrowing his eyes at Emily.

"Shut up, you're just mad because I don't want to be _your_ boyfriend." Jason said.

Emily looked up from her book and laughed, A little too loudly for a little too long. "Yea, because you're totally my dream guy." Jason just looked at her confused, Emily laughed some more. "That sarcasm go over your head, _Jock." _She said Jock as an insult, not so much as what Jason was. Lyric hadn't been watching the exchange but she was now. Actually, more than half the class had been watch, for it wasn't everyday when the lead jock and the lead bottom feeder got into it.

"Why not, then?" Jason said.

"Why not, what?"

"Why wouldn't you date me?" Jason said, almost conniving. "Because I would love to hear that story."

"Guys, I don't think—." Lyric said, trying to stop them."

"No." Emily interrupted. "You want to know why I would never, _EVER_ date you? Because I would _never_ date an idiotic, egotistical, dumbass jock such as yourself, who thinks he's the hottest thing to walk the planet when in all truth, your not even that good looking. Hell, Leo looks better than you."

"Was that an insult?" Leo whispered to Lyric. Lyric just shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't date a stuck up girl with a pole shoved so far up her ass it's hard to think you can even walk straight."

"You're an asshole!"

"Yea, well, you're a bitch."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"UGH!" She shoved the table and walked out of the classroom. Jason then got up and left the classroom through the opposite door.

"What just happened?" Leo asked Lyric, she again just shrugged.

"Well, I don't know but I have to go stop an angry blonde from destroying everything."

"Same." They both then got up and went out the respective door their friends went.

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Change in Perspectives

**A.N Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 2: _Change in perspective _

Emily was immediately regretting the fight in homeroom. 1) Because her homeroom teacher was the principal. And 2) Because she couldn't stop thinking about how blue Jason's eyes were… or how strong his jaw is… or how big his muscles are—_Emily, stop it! _She thought to herself.

Now she was sitting in the waiting part of the principal's office. Her leg was shaking; her eyes darted around the room. She didn't belong here. She was the good girl, the one that won the school many academic awards and gave it a good reputation. She wasn't a bad kid. _Why was she here?! _

Then she saw _him_, and knew why she was there.

"What?" he said sitting in the chair next to her. She then realized she had been staring.

"Nothing." She said, straitening herself.

"Chiron's ready to see you both." The secretary outside of his office said.

"Ah, Hello, Mr. Grace." Chiron said moving to shake Jason's hand. "Ms. Lanchester." He motioned for them to have a seat. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Verbal altercation." Emily responded. Chiron looked to Jason for an answer.

"Uh… I called Emily a bitch." Emily rolled her eyes. _Jocks… _

"Yes and yes, I guess. But that's not the only reason." Chiron leaned forward. "Are you two aware that you've started a riot?"

"What?!" Emily and Jason said at the same time, and then they looked at each other in disgust.

"Yes, I've gotten 14 calls to break up fights and other altercations between Jocks and other students—."

"Bottom feeders." Jason cut in.

"Do you realize that's offensive?" Emily said.

"What's offensive?"

"Calling every other student that doesn't play a sport a bottom feeder." Emily said. "Just because some people don't like sports or lack the coordination for it—"

"Like you?"

Emily glared at him. "I could play any sport at this school and kick ass at it but I don't because I don't want to."

"Yea, that's why." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you learned sarcasm. Good job!"

"Why do I feel like that was sarcasm?"

"Because it was!"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled. The two stopped and realized their faces were really close. Emily coughed and sunk back into her seat. "I'm really tired of you guys arguing. So I have a proposition. I feel like you guys argue because you don't understand each other. So Emily, you have to join a sports team." Jason snickered in the corner. "And Jason, you will be join our Mathletes team."

"What?" Jason said shocked.

"Chiron, I can't play a sport."

"You just said you could." Chiron said matter-of-factly.

"Let me rephrase: I really don't want to."

"Yea, and I'm not good at math." Jason said.

"Emily will be your tutor."

"No, Emily won't." Emily said.

"It's either that or suspension."

"Chiron, you're disrupting the school's natural order."

"I'm fixing the order." Chiron said. "You're dismissed."

"Come over my house tomorrow, after school." Emily said, once they were outside Chiron's office.

"Why?"

"So, I can help you with your math." She raised an eyebrow at him, as if he'd missed the entire conversation in there.

"Oh, ok." Jason said, about to walking away. He then stopped and turned to Emily, who was putting her stuff back into her backpack. "Do you know what sport you're going for?"

"Umm, I figured I'd go for Cheerleading." She shrugged. Jason couldn't help but snort. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just can't imagine you as a Cheerleader. Field hockey, sure or other aggressive sports, But you know, to be a cheerleader you have to be…"

"Be what?" She was narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know… nice and, um, Rhythmic."

She snapped. "I'll have you know—." She caught herself. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, Mr. Grace." She said it through her teeth with a wide smile. She then grabbed her back and headed out the office, leaving Jason staring after her.

**XXX **

"Lyric and Annabeth, how much do you guys love me?" Emily asked with a smile, as they sat down at lunch the next day. This showed her friends that she wanted something from them.

"What do you want, Em?" Lyric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tryout for Cheerleading with me?" Emily said.

"Wait, what?"

"We can't cheerleaders." Annabeth leaned forward and hissed. "We're nerds."

"You're the nerd." Lyric retorted. "I'm talented."

"Like I said, we're nerds." Annabeth said, Lyric pursed her lips at her and I laughed.

"Look, Chiron's making me join a sports team. And I'm going for Cheerleading because it's not a contact sport. Please, don't leave with those airheads."

"What's in it for us?" Lyric said.

"Well, for one, we'll be jocks. And Annabeth could date Percy." Emily said, she turned to Annabeth, whose eyes nearly bugged out her head. "And you could date Valdez."

"I don't like Valdez." Lyric said, Emily knew she was lying but she didn't say anything.

"Well, being on a sports team might help you get into AMADA."

"Fine, but I'm doing this for AMADA."

"Yea, sure." Emily laughed. Lyric tossed her a glare.

"But what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? Annabeth you can do flips and stuff. Weren't you in the junior Olympics for gymnastics?"

"I was but—"

"You could be a flyer or something." Emily said. "And Lyric can dance so we don't have to worry about her."

"What about you?" Both girls turned to Emily.

"Something I haven't done in a long time."

**XXX **

Jason blew out a long breath before entering the gym. Though he hated it, it was tradition that sport captains came and watched the cheer tryouts. Jason sat in between Percy and Leo, who were both trying to find something else to focus on other than being there.

"Um, excuse me." A small voice ripped the three from there thoughts. They looked up and saw Annabeth standing in front of them. A small blush spread across Percy's face. "I'm about to tryout and I need help moving my balance beam."

"Balance beam?" Leo asked.

"Yea, I'm a gymnast."

"So your flexible?" One of the Stolls asked.

"Don't answer him." Percy said. "I'll help you." He said walking off.

It was almost a half an hour in when Annabeth walked to the center of the gym. She couldn't necessarily say she was scared but she could say she was _absolutely petrified. _She wondered if it was to late to just turn around and walk back. No, she couldn't do that everyone already saw her. She looked at the judge table, at the table there was Piper, Silena, and Drew. She knew Piper and Silena; they were in some of her classes and were relatively nice. She only knew drew by reputation and well, she had a reputation of being a bitch.

"Annabeth you're trying out?" Silena asked.

"Appears that way." She shrugged.

"Okay, Here's the uniform go get changed. And do you have music?"

"Yup." I handed her my iPod and went to get changed.

Percy watched as Annabeth walked back out in the cheerleading uniform.

"Jeez Percy, close your mouth." Leo said laughing.

"Shut up." Percy snapped. He turned back and saw Annabeth hoisting herself up on the balance beam that he had helped her get. She nodded toward Silena and _Lego house by Ed Sheeran _began playing.

Her routine consist of her mostly doing flips on the balance beam but it was extremely graceful. It ended with her in a scorpion on her tiptoes at the end of the balance beam. People were clapping wildly and she blushed a little at that. She looked up to where Percy was sitting, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up which made her blush more.

Lyric liked to be original. Hell, Lyric was the definition of original. She wanted to leave an effect on someone with everything she did. But being in a gym with a bunch of girls with the goal. It's hard to be different.

Once she had changed into the uniform, she hated it. Not because of the skirt or the little left to the imagination, but because she looked like everyone else. _Oh well, your doing this for AMADA, _she thought to herself.

Jason, Leo, Percy watched as Lyric walked out to the center of gym. She placed a chair in the center gym as _Express from Burlesque_ began playing.

"Wow, she's really good." Leo said.

Jason had to admit that Lyric was a good dancer. She was probably the best dancer in the school.

When she was done, she walked to the edge of the gym. Jason saw her muttering to someone and figured it was Emily. He smirked; she was probably having second thoughts, which necessarily wasn't bad for Jason. She ended up walking out any way, wearing a red crop top, white leggings, and on of those scarfs that belly dancers wore. Jason had to say he was shocked. She didn't look as athletic as she was; yet she was toned.

"You have to change into a uniform." Drew said, spitefully.

"I actually don't." Em said. "Handbook says I don't therefore I won't."

"It's tradition." Drew snapped.

"It's idiotic." Em snapped back.

"It's fine, Drew." Silena said. "If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to. Go ahead, Emily."

Jason watched as Emily stood in the center of the gym. _Hips don't lie by Shakira _began to play.

If Jason was shocked before, then he didn't know what he was now. He looked around and saw everyone had his or her jaw to the ground, except for Lyric, who was smiling and cheering her on. As long as he'd known Emily, he'd never seen her dance or even thought she could dance. But here she was shaking her hips and doing flips and kicks across the gym floor.

By the time it ended, Jason's eyes were glued on Emily. Everyone was clapping wildly for her.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Silena asked her.

"My dad's sister owns a dance studio. That's where I would go when I was little."

"That was great! Well, thanks to everyone who came to audition or those who came just to watch. Look's like we have a hard decision to make."

"Hey." Jason heard in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he saw Emily standing in front of him. "Your still coming over my house right?"

"I—uh. Um…" Jason cleared his throat. _Why couldn't he talk to her all of a sudden? _He thought. "Yea." He managed to squeak out.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said jogging away. Jason watched as she ran into Lyric and jumped on her, the way they jumped around and joked, Jason imagined they were talking about Em's performance.

Jason couldn't stop thinking about Her or her performance. The whole thing constantly replayed in his head. As well as the short conversation he had with her just now. He thought back to the argument they had in homeroom and thought about how her eyes changed from hazel to light brown when she was angry. Or how her blonde hair flowed perfectly around her face.

Jason didn't know what was wrong with him but he was starting to think the girl was Angelic. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mutual Attraction

**A.N Enjoy and Review please! **

Chapter 3: _Mutual attraction _

"And when you multiply it, the answer should be 25." Emily said. She glanced at Jason over her glasses. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Jason said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yea, I was!"

"Great!" she wrote something really fast and shoved it toward Jason. "Solve it."

"Ok, so I wasn't listening." Emily banged her head against the table and let out a long groan. "This is pointless." She groaned.

"What's pointless?" The two of them looked up when they heard a voice. Emily's mom sat down across from them. "Now what's going on?"

"I'm teaching him algebra." She said. "Or at least trying."

"I hate to say this in fear that my psychologist side might come out, but maybe he doesn't get it because your not teaching in his element." Her mom said leaving them.

Emily sat there contemplating her mom's words. Then she snapped up. "You lift weights right?"

"Yeah…?" Jason said raising an eyebrow at her.

"How much can you lift?"

"290?"

"And how much do you want to lift?"

"I don't know… 400?" She wrote down something on a paper.

"Now, how much do you want to lift every day to achieve that?"

"Uh, 50?" She wrote something on the paper again and handed it to him.

_50X+290=400 _

"What the fuck is this?" Jason said.

"It's what you just told me." Emily smiled. "You already know that you have to do the opposite on each side so just solve it." She waited for about 5 minutes until Jason looked up.

"I got 2.2…" He said, unsure. He was shocked when Emily shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was even more shocked when he instantly hugged her back. And if he could've been anymore shocked, it felt a little too… right.

And that's what shocked him most of all.

She pulled back almost instantly. "I'm sorry, was that weird? It felt weird, I mean I just got so excited, it's the first time I ever taught something… you know?"

"It's fine really." Jason smiled. Jason looked at Emily, who was smiling at him. He realized that Emily had _never_ smiled at him before. She usually had a frown or a condescending look on her face but now she was genuinely smiling and it was because of him.

He realized that he liked that.

"Is there something on my face?" Emily asked.

"No. I just—" Emily raised an eyebrow. "Um, never mind."

"Ok? We should move on to algorithms."

"What the fuck is that?"

**XXX **

"How long have you've been doing gymnastics?" Percy asked as him and Annabeth put the balance beam away.

"Well, I started when I was 3. But I stopped doing it when I turned twelve, since then I've been doing aerial silks."

"What?"

"You know when people dance on ribbons."

"You can do that?!" Percy said, excitedly.

"Yes?" Annabeth said, a little shocked from his reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just that's really cool." Percy said, blushing a little bit. This had been the first time he and Annabeth have ever had a longer conversation then "Can I borrow a pencil?" and he didn't want to screw it up by freaking her out.

"It's fine. You know, if you want to you could come to one of my shows." She said nervously.

"I'd like that."

**XXX **

Leo watched as his friend talked to Annabeth. It was nice that he finally got a chance to talk to the only girl he'd ever liked even if Valdez wasn't as lucky.

Lyric sat there drawing and popping grapes into her mouth for the past 20 minutes and Leo had been trying to get her attention.

"You know, I thought your dance was really good." He said, Lyric just continued to look down and sketch, still ignoring Leo.

"So, what're you drawing?" Leo said leaning over. She moved away slightly but then sighed and reluctantly showed him the picture.

Leo looked at it for a second before realizing it was Annabeth and Percy as they stood in the middle of the gym. It was so detailed that Leo didn't believe she'd drawn it in a matter of minutes.

"You drew this?" She nodded. "Just now? This is amazing. You've captured them so well. You even got the obvious sexual tension." She snickered a little at that. "Wait, was that a smile? Did I actually get the great Lyric Pandore to smile? This is something that has to go on record." She laughed a little at that before giving me a condescending look.

"Give up, Valdez. We both know I'm out of your league." Lyric said, packing up her things. "And we both know that you hit on every girl that makes the cheerleading team and was rejected by all off them. So why bother?"

She began to walk away, Leo ran after her. "I'd like to think you're different from every girl."

It played continuously in Lyric's head in slow motion. _Different. _That was her trigger word, the word that any guy could say to her and it made her weak in the knees. She didn't nee to be called smart or intelligent, pretty or even beautiful. She just needed a guy to acknowledge that she wasn't like any other girl. That she was different.

She spun around. "Do you have a cell phone, Valdez?"

"Yes?" He said questioningly. She held out her hand and when he just looked at it she shook it. "Oh!" he handed her the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting my number in it." She said.

"But it's locked…"

She smirked. "It _was _locked. By the way, didn't know you were a Doctor Who fan." She handed me the phone. "Call me. No, text me because if you call me I'll most likely ignore it so I don't have to stop reading." She smiled before turning to leave the gym. "Come on, Annabeth! My mom's here."

Annabeth listened as Percy enthused about her gymnastics.

She heard Lyric shout her name. "Well, I've got to go but I have a show next Tuesday, if you want to come."

"Only if I can take you out afterwards." He said.

"Are you asking me out?" She said, sheepishly.

"I—uh, I mean—if you… Uh…" He stuttered. She laughed, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

**XXX **

Emily leaned against the doorframe, as Jason was about to leave.

"You grabbed your homework, right?"

"Yup."

"And you know you can call me if you need any help, right?"

"Yup."

"You are smart, Jason, you just need the right motivation. And I'm sorry I called you a, erm, Dumbass Jock."

"Hey, it's in the past. And I'm sorry I called you a stuck up bitch. Even if it's sometimes true."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. I'll see you tomorrow, Emily." He winked at her before turning and walking back to his house.

She closed the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding to the ground. She then snapped up. She wasn't like this. She didn't fawn after some guy. She didn't hang on every word they would say as if they were the most brilliant philosophers. Yet when she was with Jason, for some reason.

Everything Changed.


End file.
